Embodiments of the present description generally relate to the field of microelectronic device package designs and, more particularly, to packages using a bumpless build-up layer (BBUL) designs. With shrinking microelectronic electronic device sizes, microelectronic device packages need to occupy less space, which may be achieved by stacking microelectronic components.